2014
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2014. 2014 February 25th *Posing as a documentary film maker, Ten Rings agent Jackson Norris visits Trevor Slattery in Seagate Prison and interviews him about how he became involved with Aldrich Killian. Killing the guards, Jackson reveals he has been ordered to take Trevor to the Mandarin, who is a real terrorist leader and not a fabrication of Killian's as Trevor assumed.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King April 1st *Phil Coulson has a meeting with high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Garrett's Team, Jasper Sitwell, Felix Blake and Victoria Hand, to discuss possible identities of the Clairvoyant. Sitwell is later ordered to report to the S.H.I.E.L.D. ship Lemurian Star. *Skye becomes a level one agent. *In Washington, D.C. , Steve Rogers meets former soldier Sam Wilson on his morning jog. They discuss the difficulties of adapting to life after active service, and Wilson recommends Rogers listen to Marvin Gaye's "Trouble Man" album. Natasha Romanoff picks Rogers up and briefs him about their latest mission: rescuing hostages from the Lemurian Star, a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship which has been hijacked by Algerian pirates.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *That evening, Captain America and the Black Widow join agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. subdivision S.T.R.I.K.E. as they recapture the Lemurian Star and rescue the hostages. After fighting the pirate leader Georges Batroc, Captain America discovers the Black Widow extracting data from the ship's computers, an element of the mission he was not informed about.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 2nd *At the Triskelion (S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters in Washington, D.C.), Steve Rogers confronts Nick Fury about keeping certain parts of the rescue mission secret from him. Fury shows him S.H.I.E.L.D.'s latest endevour: Project Insight, three Helicarriers connected to orbital satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate potential threats. However, Rogers finds this project morally questionable.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Deathlok critically injures Felix Blake. Agents of Shield: End of the Beginning *Steve goes to the Smithsonian Institution's Captain America exhibit and reminisces about his time in World War II. He then visits Peggy Carter, who is now 95 years old, in a retirement home.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Sam Wilson hosts a counselling session for war veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder. Rogers attends and listens to his speech. Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Nick Fury tries to read the data the Black Widow extracted from the Lemurian Star's computers, but to his surprise he is denied access. He informs Alexander Pierce of this, and requests Project Insight be postponed due to his underlying suspicions.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Fury leaves the Triskelion and contacts Maria Hill to arrange a meeting. On the way to the rendezvous point he is attacked by assassins posing as police officers. He evades them, but is confronted by the Winter Soldier, who shoots a Magnetic Grenade under Fury's car, forcing it to upturn. Severely injured, Fury escapes by using a "Mouse Hole" device to cut through the road and into the sewers.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *In Pensacola, Florida, Grant Ward kills Thomas Nash, a reject of the Index, when he threatens Skye. Ward is taken into custody on the Bus.Agents of Shield: End of the Beginning *Melinda May receives a message from H.Q. saying that Director Fury is back and waiting for Coulson at the TriskelionAgents of Shield: End of the Beginning *Steve Rogers returns to his apartment, where he finds Fury sitting in his living room. Fury manages to tell Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised and gives him the USB containing the data from the Lemurian Star. From the adjacent building, the Winter Soldier shoots and appears to fatally wound Fury. While Steve's neighbor (who reveals herself to be an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent codenamed "Agent 13") gets Fury to safety, Rogers pursues the Winter Soldier, but fails to catch him.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Nick Fury is taken to a hospital in a critical condition. His heart stops during surgery, and the doctors are unable to revive him. After he is pronounced dead, Maria Hill collects his body. Rogers hides the USB Fury gave him in a vending machine.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 3rd *Believing Steve Rogers may be witholding information from S.H.I.E.L.D., Alexander Pierce questions him about the circumstances of Nick Fury's death. Steve does not tell him about the USB or anything Fury said to him before he was shot. Pierce reveals that Fury hired Georges Batroc to hijack the Lemurian Star, and Natasha Romanoff's extraction of data from the computers was the real mission.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *On his way back to the hospital to retrieve the USB, Steve is attacked by several S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives in an elevator, but manages to defeat all of them. He jumps out of the elevator to avoid arrest, drives away on his motorcycle and evades an attacking Quinjet. Pierce tells the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. that Steve is now a wanted fugitive and must be hunted down.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Steve returns to the hospital, but the USB is no longer in the vending machine. Natasha Romanoff reveals that she has it, and explains who the Winter Soldier is.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *At an Apple computer store, Steve and Natasha try to read the data on the USB. While the information itself is inaccessible, they manage to trace back the location where the program was first written: a S.H.I.E.L.D. bunker in New Jersey. S.T.R.I.K.E. operatives led by Brock Rumlow search for the fugitives, but do not find them.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Stealing a car, Steve and Natasha drive to the location, which Steve recognizes as Camp Lehigh, the military training camp where he trained during World War II. In the bunker, they find an old supercomputer, and inserting the USB they reactivate the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola. Zola explains that HYDRA has continued to operate within S.H.I.E.L.D. since its creation in the 1940's, and several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives including Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell and Brock Rumlow are actually sleeper agents for HYDRA. The information on the USB is an algorithm Zola produced for Project Insight. Before Steve and Natasha can get any more information from him, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet bombs the bunker, destroying the computers. Surviving the explosion, Steve and Natasha once again evade S.H.I.E.L.D. capture.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *At his home, Alexander Pierce is visited by the Winter Soldier, and sets him a mission to terminate the fugitives.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Leo Fitz discovers the hidden phone line of Melinda May.Agents of Shield: End of the Beginning *Victoria Hand takes control of the Bus and sets it to dock with the Hub, believing Phil Coulson and his team to be HYDRA agents.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn *Agent Hand sends two UAVs to kill John Garrett, whom she suspects as being a HYDRA loyalist. Garret manages to evade his attackers and docks with the Bus, working with Coulson to infiltrate the Hub and stop Hand, whom they also believe to be with HYDRA.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn *Coulson's Team tells Garrett that they believe Hand is the Clairvoyant.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn 4th *Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff seek refuge at Sam Wilson's home. He agrees to help them, and reacquires the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness he used while serving in the army. They abducts Jasper Sitwell and interrogate him about the nature of Project Insight. He reveals Arnim Zola's algorithm will seek out any individual or group that poses a threat to HYDRA. The Insight Helicarriers will then eliminate the targets, placing a majority of the East Coast at risk. The Winter Soldier attacks, kills Sitwell and battles Steve. During the fight, Steve removes the Winter Soldier's mask and recognizes him as Bucky Barnes. A S.H.I.E.L.D. team soon arrives and arrests Steve, Natasha and Sam.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Maria Hill, disguised as an escort, rescues Steve, Natasha and Sam and takes them to Nick Fury, who faked his death by means of an anti-stress serum created by Bruce Banner. They formulate a plan to stop Project Insight using three special computer chips that will reroute the Helicarriers' targeting system, forcing them to destroy each other.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *With his suit damaged, Steve breaks into the Smithsonian Institution and steals a 1940's Captain America costume on display.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Alexander Pierce invites the World Security Council to the Triskelion to show them a demonstration of Project Insight. Captain America infiltrates the headquarters and reveals the nature of Project Insight and the HYDRA infiltration to everyone present. Pierce takes the Council hostage, but Black Widow, disguised as Councilwoman Hawley, defends them and holds Pierce at gunpoint. She and Fury then upload all data regarding S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA to the public, and Fury executes Pierce after he kills the Council in an attempt to escape. Captain America and Sam Wilson, going by the codename Falcon, board the Helicarriers as they take off and manage to install two of the chips. On the last Helicarrier, Captain America is confronted by the Winter Soldier, and after a brutal altercation, Captain America manages to install the chip. The Helicarriers target each other and blow each other out of the sky; the Helicarrier holding Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the the Triskelion, reducing it to rubble. The Winter Soldier, slowly remembering his past life as Bucky Barnes, saves Captain America from drowning in the Potomac River.Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Exposed to the public, HYDRA begins purging all infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities in an attempt to retain control. The Cube and S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy are among the targeted facilities.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn *Anne Weaver is contacted by Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett as HYDRA invades the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. She warns them about the HYDRA infiltration before she is captured.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn *The Bus lands at the Hub, where Garrett soon reveals that he is the Clairvoyant and an agent of HYDRA. Coulson's team are nearly killed by Garrett, but Agent Hand, having heard the exchange, saves them. All HYDRA agents present in the Hub are then detained.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn *Coulson and Hand watch footage of Project Insight as they assess the losses of S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn *Victoria Hand and Grant Ward escort John Garrett to the Fridge for incarceration, but midflight, Agent Hand killed by Ward, Garrett's fellow HYDRA mole.Agents of Shield: Turn, Turn, Turn 5th *Natasha Romanoff goes to Senate hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Coulson's Team finds Providence and meets Eric Koenig. *Blackout is defeated and Coulson is reunited with the Cellist, Audrey Nathan. *The Bus is taken by Grant Ward who wants Skye to give up access codes to Coulson's Team Hard Drive. *Maria Hill goes to Senate hearings about the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. As she leaves, she is confronted by Melinda May. 6th *While attempting to make pancakes, Jemma Simmons finds the body of Eric Koenig. Simultaneously, Leo Fitz finds the message "Ward Is HYDRA" inscribed in a window of Providence. *Maria Hill leads Glenn Talbot to Providence. *Phil Coulson rescues Skye using Lola. 7th *Deathlok kills drug lord Alejandro Castillo. Coulson's Team watches footage on the morning news. *Battle at Cybertek *Nick Fury appoints Phil Coulson director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and gives him the Toolbox in order to locate the Playground and meet Billy Koenig. *Nick Fury talks to Captain America before leaving for Europe. *Captain America and Falcon begin their search for the Winter Soldier. *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker declares this time the "Age of Miracles," as he observes Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. References Category:Timeline